


Glimmer's First Drink

by Keylime_Pi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Catra is chaotic, Drinking, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Glimbow, Oblivious Bow, Party Games, Schemy Catra, catradora, oblivious glimmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keylime_Pi/pseuds/Keylime_Pi
Summary: Glimmer doesn't like to drink, Catra does.Glimmer told Bow she loved him. But oops…she still doesn't know how he actually feels. It's something the two tell each other often enough, after all. But she meant it…differentlythat time.Catra may indirectly solve Glimmer's little problem.- Or -After a banquet celebrating the end of the war - during which Catra and Adora get drunk - the Best Friend Squad has a night of drinking games. Well actually, just one drinking game. Because Catra's a little shit.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 57





	Glimmer's First Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is...it's just dumb, honestly. But hey, there's not enough Glimbow out there, so too bad.

Glimmer was a queen. She was strict, and commanding, and kept a level head. She never drank. …But then Catra happened.

Being Adora’s girlfriend, Catra was literally everywhere she was. And Glimmer - being Adora’s best friend - was usually where Adora was. Catra was not a queen. Catra was strict and commanding, but that girl barley a brain half the time, let alone a level one. Catra drank.

It was a banquet being hosted to celebrate the end of the war (which had happened a week ago, but it’s never too late to celebrate the death of a warlord with a God complex). Glimmer stood tall in the room, despite her height. She had sparkling water in her glass, thank you very much.

“Hey.” A tall, muscular figure came to stand beside her.

Glimmer ignored the increase in her heartbeat. “Hey, Bow.”

The man smiled, taking a sip of his beverage. “Why do you look so serious, Glim? Relax.”

Glimmer sighed and with reluctance her shoulders slumped. “Just on edge, I guess.” I don’t know why, she wanted to add. But that was a lie. She knew why.

The war reached its crescendo. Glimmer and Bow had told each other they loved one another. But…well, they weren’t together. No. Because nothing in Glimmer’s life was easy, was it? She got back her father, but OOPS! her mom was dead now, no big family reunion! She found the answer to solving the war, a magical strong lesbian, but OOPS! she’s a horde soldier! She found a weapon that could end all the killing, but OOPS! it sent them an evil madman who possess people! Glimmer told Bow she loved him. But oops…she still didn’t know how he actually felt. It was something the two told each other often enough, after all. But she meant it… _differently _that time.__

____

Bow fidgeted beside her. Was he nervous, too?

____

Suddenly Catra appeared. With a shit-eating grin, the villainous woman held up a glass. “Heyyyyyyy, Glimmer. Wanna try?” 

____

Glimmer shoved her away. “No.”

____

“Don’t be so stuffy,” Catra whined. She took a long sip of the concoction, giggling when she was done.

____

“Catra, if you get drunk at the banquet where you’re being honoured for being a war hero, so help me, I will - ”

____

“Relaaaaaaax.” Catra giggled again. “Adora’ll make sure I’m fine. She already didn’t let me spike the punch.” She pouted, her ears flattening against her head. They perked right back up when Adora came over.

____

“Sorry about her,” Adora said quickly, although Glimmer noted with distaste that the blonde didn’t seem so steady herself.

____

“Guys,” Bow growled. “How’d you even have time to get tipsy this early? The banquet’s only been going on for like ten minutes!”

____

“We may have had some festivities first,” Catra explained haughty. She slumped over her girlfriend, who wobbled under the added weight.

____

Bow sighed and put his hands on either of their shoulders. “This is important, guys. Please don’t drink any more.”

____

The two stared at him, Adora in guilt and Catra in annoyance. “We won’t,” Adora whispered like a child being scolded.

____

Catra sighed obnoxiously. “FIIIIIINE. But afterwards, you and Sparkles are getting shit-faced with us!”

____

“Language!” Glimmer chided.

____

“Fuck-faced?” Catra offered.

____

“Better,” Bow chuckled. He shied away from Glimmer’s half-hearted slap, smirking behind his glass.

____

“Bye bye.” With that, Adora dragged Catra away.

____

Glimmer watched them go with frustration and yearning. She and Bow were supposed to be like that, weren’t they? They’d just gotten mixed up in the weeds of it all, and now…now…

____

Glimmer looked up at Bow. Now was not the time, but she wished it was. He looked down at her, blushing when he met her gaze.

____

“What’s up?” He asked. His voice was so soft, like they were the only two in the room.

____

“N-nothing,” Glimmer decided. She wanted to smack herself, and quickly added, “But I need to talk to you later. It’s important.”

____

Bow nodded. He hesitantly let go of their eye contact, choosing to gaze ahead. Then he spat out his drink.

____

Glimmer followed his eye-line. She gaped at the scene. Catra was **IN THE FUCKING PUNCH-BOWL! ******

__******** _ _

“What the _fuck _!?” Glimmer hissed.__

__****____ ** ** _ _

Bow steadied her by placing a hand on her arm. “I don’t think we should get involved.” He nodded to a frantic Adora, trying to scoop her unresponsive girlfriend out of the bowl. Was Catra asleep? Sweet stars above… “Let’s just see what happens.” Bow had that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Gods, she loved him.

__****____ ** ** _ _

Glimmer suppressed a smirk. “Fine. But if they drown in there, I’m blaming you.”

__****____ ** ** _ _

By this time the whole banquet hall was gawking at the scene, while Scorpia leapt in front and frantically tried to convince everyone it was magic trick.

__****____ ** ** _ _

__****____ ** ** _ _

After the weirdest and probably most hilarious banquet of all time, the Best Friend Squad (TM) left back to Glimmer’s room. Catra and Adora were stumbling the whole way, and Glimmer was trying not to laugh.

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Hey!” Catra exclaimed suddenly. “We should play a gaaaaame! Like truth or dare!”

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Wa’s truth or dare?” Adora asked.

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Scorpia an’ Perfuma tau’ me it!” Catra shoved open Glimmer’s doors and fell to the ground, giggling. “Supposed’ be fun!”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Glimmer rolled her eyes, but reluctantly sat on the ground next to her intoxicated friend. “Okay, okay. Bow and I have played truth or dare before. Let’s do this.”

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Better idea!” Catra sprung up, suddenly seeming sober. “Let’s do…a drinking game!”

__****____ ** ** _ _

“EEEEEEEEE!” Adora bounced excitedly. She smacked down onto the floor beside Catra, her eyes alight. “Let’s do this!”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Bow frowned, sitting down at last. “Um, guys, Glimmer doesn’t - ”

__****____ ** ** _ _

“It’s fine, Bow.” Glimmer grinned. She locked eyes with Catra, her feline pupils dilating at the challenging energy the Queen was radiating. “Bring it on.”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Catra smirked. Glimmer knew she was playing into the wicked woman’s palm, but screw it, she knew she could win. Glimmer cracked her knuckles and sat back nonchalantly. “So…how do we start?”

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Get us alcohol,” Catra demanded. “Then we’ll go from there.” She gasped, clucking her tongue. “Oh wait! I forgot I already have some!” She snickered at her ‘sneakiness,’ or whatever it was she thought was funny, and pulled from her blazer pocket a small bottle. “It’s real strong.”

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Mmmhmm!” Adora confirmed it by throwing her hands in the air emphatically.

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Fine,” Glimmer drawled, pretending to examine her nails. “Let’s get this thing going.”

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Kay, here’re the rules.” Catra clapped her hands, leaning forward and swaying ever so slightly. “We go around the circles asking questions. If what we ask is true, the person asked drinks. Like…like I ask Adora if she’s a top, she’d drink.”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Adora gaped at her girlfriend, her face going red. “I…I…you could’n come up w’t a different example?”

__****____ ** ** _ _

“No.” Catra’s smirk widened. “So?”

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Let’s do this,” Glimmer replied in a steady tone. “Throw your best shot, kitty.”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Catra arched an eyebrow, but didn't seem the least bit intimidated. “Okaaaay, I ask fir’s! Glimmer…do you liiiiiike somebody?”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Adora began to “ooooo” for good measure. Glimmer gave the girls a deadpan expression before carefully, hesitantly, taking a sip out of the bottle. It sent fireworks down her spine and her tongue felt much too much on fire. Glimmer nearly gaged. “Fuck!”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Bow chuckled beside her, though Glimmer noticed it was quite a quiet sort of chuckle.

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Myyyyy turn!” Adora slapped her legs happily. She shared a glance with Catra. At once Glimmer’s stomach began to knot. Oh shit. “Bow!” Adora wiggled her eyebrows. “How ‘bou you? Anybody ya like?”

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Uh…” Bow seemed rather caught off guard. He hesitantly took a drink. His eyes widened, then he coughed, placing the bottle down. “Damn…that’s…something…”

__****____ ** ** _ _

“My turn.” Glimmer pursed her lips and thought for a while. Then her eyes landed on Catra and she chuckled darkly. “Catra…do you prefer She-Ra to Adora?” When Catra looked panicked, Glimmer decided to add, “Sexually.”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Catra gave Glimmer a downright murderous look, then chugged down some alcohol. Adora watched her with eyes wide.

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Whoah, babe, what?” 

__****____ ** ** _ _

“It’s not that u’r not…ya know, but…She-Ra…’s tall?” Catra blushed, burying her head in her hands. “Go, Arrows.”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Bow laughed. His eyes scanned the room, finally landing on Glimmer. “Glimmer…”

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Oh stars, me again?” Her heart was pounding.

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Have you ever teleported in on one of us without us knowing?”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Shit. Glimmer fumbled for the bottle and took a swig, surrounded by three round pairs of eyes.

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Who?” Catra demanded.

__****____ ** ** _ _

Glimmer giggled nervously, slightly emboldened by the alcohol in her system. “Well…kinda you and Adora. I didn’t mean to!” Glimmer waved her hands frantically. She was afraid Catra was going to slit her throat from the look she was casting her way! “It was just…you two were, um…you know…and I teleported in because it sounded like Adora was trying to lift something too heavy again.” Glimmer hid her face behind her hands. “I was wrong, apparently, those grunts were about something else…”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Bow burst out laughing while Catra’s eyes narrowed and Adora sat gobsmacked. Catra tapped her claws against her leg. “Glimmer…”

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Yes…?”

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Are you into Bow?”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Glimmer choked on her own breath. Bow’s laughter stopped.

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Are you?” Catra pressed. “Do you think of him in, ya know, a more than friends way? Ya wanna fuck him, is basically what I’m asking.”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Glimmer’s whole frame was shaking. She glanced hesitantly up at Bow, his own gaze glued to her, fascinated to see what she was going to do. Glimmer instantly broke eye contact with him. Her hand reached for the bottle in slow-motion, and when her fingers curled around it, she heard Bow’s sharp intake of breath. Glimmer squeezed her eyes shut, taking a gulp this time. Might as well get drunk if this was what she was in store for. That was a mistake. Glimmer gaged, alcohol spilling from her open lips.

__****____ ** ** _ _

Catra sniggered. “Shit, Glimmer, you didn’t have to show us what would happen!” She fell over laughing. “Daaaaaaamn, Bow, don’t make that girl swallow, less you want that stuff to be your cum!”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Glimmer was sure she was going to die now. She wiped away the excess liquid and curled in on herself. The drink was taking hold, slowly, she could tell. Weakly, she said, “Could somebody get me some water, please?”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Adora stood, wobbly, and went to get some. Catra was still laughing. Bow was silent. As soon as Adora came back with water, Glimmer chugged it and stood up. “This has been great, goodnight now everybody.”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Catra’s laughter slowly died. A look of horror crossed her face. “Whoah, Glimmer, I was just playing, I - ”

__****____ ** ** _ _

“Just go!” Was she crying? Why did it sound like she was crying? Glimmer shook her head and pointed to the door.

__****____ ** ** _ _

Catra and Adora slunk out, Catra looking genuinely hurt. Serves you right! Glimmer thought. She waited for Bow to stand and leave. He just sat there. “…Bow?”

__****____ ** ** _ _

He stood up. Bow walked to the door, expression blank, and shut it. Glimmer found herself taking a step back when he turned around. “B-Bow?” She squeaked. Oh no, he hated her now, didn’t he? Oh no no no…

__****____ ** ** _ _

Bow quickly caught up to her. A slow smile etched its way across his face. Before she knew it, Bow’s hands were cupping her face delicately and his lips were pressed to hers. Glimmer almost moaned into the kiss, it felt so good. He deepened it upon her reaction, his tongue dipping into her mouth. He tasted vaguely of the drink, and vaguely of chocolate cake they’d had at the banquet. Glimmer nearly fainted. She was tasting Bow.

__****____ ** ** _ _

He drew back, eyes dark and lips wet. “Bed?” He asked. It was such a gentle question.

__****____ ** ** _ _

Glimmer merely nodded, taking his hands in hers. She teleported them up to her bed, letting them fall to the mattress. Bow tucked back a strand of her hair. “So back at the battle there…when I said I love you, I meant that I - ”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Glimmer kissed him lightly. “I meant that, too. I just didn’t know if you did.” She ran her fingers through his hair, watching him squirm, his smile widening. “But I do now.”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Bow placed his hand on her hip, squeezing gently. “Sorry Catra was such a bitch tonight.”

__****____ ** ** _ _

“It’s not your fault.”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Bow hesitated, then sighed. “Well…it kinda is…I sort of asked her to ask you about us. I…I didn’t really know how to do it myself, at least not right now. I didn’t know she was going to do that, of course, but, you know.”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Glimmer blushed darkly. “Well, then, sir, you’ll have to make it up to me somehow.”

__****____ ** ** _ _

Bow ran his tongue over his lips, eyeing her figure. “Huh…I think I have an idea.” He climbed on top of her, grinning down at the queen he had underneath him. Bow gently pressed a kiss in her temple. “And don’t worry - I won’t make you swallow.”

__****____ ** ** _ _


End file.
